The present invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more specifically, to managing multiple quiesce requests of error data.
An existing feature in a large multi-processor system is the ability to quiesce all processors within a target zone. Quiesce functions operate to temporarily pause or alter the state of a processor or group of processors to perform, e.g., system updates or backups. In some instances, a quiesce interruption is applicable to only a subset of the system resources. In such instances, the system can be divided into different zones. For a quiesce operation applicable to one zone (a target zone), processors outside of the target zone are permitted to continue running, although new translations may be blocked. Typically, at least one system controller or other mechanism broadcasts the quiesce to all physical processors in the system, handles collecting quiesce state information and indicates to a requesting processor when all processors have started, or are ignoring (filtering) the quiesce request.